


Rated R

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Praise, Reader Insert, Semi Public, Sexting, Texting, Vaginal Sex, male oral, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: You're out for the day to watch a movie in the local theater, but Copia can't seem to stop texting you...
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Rated R

**Author's Note:**

> Texts notated with a hyphen (-) can be interpreted as being from Copia.

The movie theatre is, blissfully, empty. You groan and stretch out your legs, throwing them up onto the seat in front of you and tucking your hands behind your head. As soon as you do, however, your phone lights up. You’ve already turned off the sound on the device and the glowing screen only serves to reinforce your decision as you pick it up. The screen flicks to life as you open your text messaging app, scrolling aimlessly before opening the newest message.

-9:23pm: You alone in there?

9:23pm: Yes? No one sees horror movies in theatres anymore. It’s gauche.

You smile at your own little jab and toss the phone back into your lap. The newest anointed Papa, the Fourth, has a penchant for texting you at the most inopportune times. It’s almost as if he knows when you’re occupied by something that isn’t him, and he takes the time to strike. He revels in reminding you who you love and who you’re devoted to-- as if you could ever forget. The phone lights up again.

-9:25pm: Don’t be snotty to your Papa. Or I’ll have to show you what happens to bad girls who don’t listen. 

Your heart speeds up in your chest despite yourself, remembering the last time he had ‘taught you a lesson’. Your fingers fly across the phone screen, nails clicking on the screen as you type back your hasty message.

9:26pm: Maybe you should do that anyway. I’m not quite sure I learned the last time. I can still sit down, can’t I?

Almost instantly it flashes with two quick messages from Copia.

-9:27pm: You can.   
-9:27pm: Maybe I’ll do it now. 

9:28pm: Copia, you can’t right now. I’m in the fucking movie theatre by myself. There’s no one else in here. Not even you can spank someone from that far away. I’m safe!

You put your phone face down, feeling smug as the house lights go down and the screen lights up, showing the customary countdown to the movie. A personal movie showing for just you. Or so you thought. Down below you’re able to spot another head, on the far left of the screen and at the very front row. You sigh to yourself, rolling your eyes at yet another solo movie ruined. Now you have to be quiet, and you can’t yell at the stupid characters to not go into that closet. You flip your phone around and bite your lip when you see four unread messages, all from Copia. 

-9:28pm: I can, Sister. I can have you do it yourself.  
-9:29pm: Every time I get you worked up and horny, you and I both know you’ll do anything I ask you to do.  
-9:29pm: Do you think I can get you to pleasure yourself in that empty theater while you think of me?  
-9:30pm: Do you think I should try?

9:34pm: You can try, but I’m not going to give in so easily. I like this movie. 

The lights go all the way out as the screen flickers fully to life, the projected movie starting with some previews and commercials. You reach to the side and sip at your drink, relaxing as you watch the trailers and previews. Only one or two of them catch your eye as something you would be willing to see in theaters, and you quickly find yourself scrolling through your phone again as a commercial for some sappy romance movie plays. You open the text messaging app and send off another quick text to your Papa.

9:37pm: I wish you were here with me, I’m feeling a little antsy since you threatened to spank me again… Maybe when I get home?

You darken the phone screen once more and lean heavily on your hand, propped up on one of the arm rests beside you. Not for the first time that evening, you wish you had splurged for the bucket of popcorn. Checking your wrist watch, you decide to risk missing the first five minutes of the film and get up, jogging quickly down the stairs of the theater and heading to the concession stand. 

With one wary eye on the man behind the counter dutifully pumping the liquid butter across the popcorn, you check your phone once more and feel your stomach flutter when you see a text from Copia. You navigate over to the notification and read it, feeling the hot stirring of arousal in your gut. 

-9:42pm: If you’re feeling a little antsy, Sister, I must remind you that you’re in a dark room alone. If I remember correctly, you left the Abbey in a skirt… Perhaps you should slide your hand up there and pleasure yourself while you think of what I’ll do to you later. 

Your breath catches in your throat as you attempt to thank the employee handing you the overly saturated popcorn. As it is, you manage to stutter it out and flush brightly as you practically run back to the theatre. You jog back up the stairs and take your seat again, taking a long sip of your drink to fix your suddenly dry mouth. When you open your phone to message him back, you notice that he’s texted you again. 

-9:45pm: Would you like to know what I’m doing right now?  
-9:45pm: I’m stroking my cock for you… I’m trying to do it how you do, the way I love so much, but it’s not the same without your tongue on me.   
-9:46pm: I’m trying to keep myself quiet so no one else hears me, but all I want to do is shove my cock into the back of your throat.

You bite down on your lower lip to keep from moaning, a small sigh leaving you despite your efforts. Glancing around at the still empty movie theater, you decide that the thrill might be worth the chance of being caught. Slowly slowly slowly your hand traces up your thigh, tickling and rubbing in just the same way that Copia does when he’s shy about asking for sex. With one hand, you tap out your response to him.

9:50pm: You’re going to pay for another movie ticket, since I can’t pay attention now. I’m rubbing my leg in the same way that you do and it’s making me so wet. 

A small surge of embarrassment rises inside of you and you bite your lip to quell it before you continue and send another text, hot on the heels of the last one. 

9:51pm: I’m so wet I’m afraid that I’ll ruin my panties for the evening. 

You darken the screen once more and lift one leg, propping your foot up against the chair in front of you. At first, you only rub and tease at your upper thigh, only getting close enough to your own pussy to make yourself quiver and shake with the desire for a firm touch. It’s almost a relief when your phone brightens again with another incoming message from Copia. 

-9:52pm: Show me.

Chewing on your lip to stay silent, you navigate to the camera app on your phone and send him a quick video of your hand skating up your thigh to duck under your skirt. It’s just bright enough from the movie playing to make it out, and you figure it will have to do. Almost as soon as you hit the button to send it, the “read” tick appears beside it, and the bubble indicating that Copia is typing pops up. 

-9:54pm: You’re so fucking naughty for me, aren’t you? Let me show you what I think about that.

Attached is a picture of Copia’s hand, gloved, resting on his thigh dangerously close to a large, thick bulge in his pants. In the next photo that arrives quick on the first one’s heels you can see that he’s pulled the zipper of his pants down, and his cock is pressing against the fabric of his pants. The final photo is of his face. He’s clearly in a darkened room, but his leather glove is dangling from his pointed incisor, while his tongue is just barely visible on the other side, pointed and teasing. Oh, how good it would feel pressed up against your clit right now…

9:58pm: I love being your naughty toy, Copia… Do you want to know what I’m doing right now? I’ve got a finger inside myself and I’m rocking into my hand… Trying to pretend that it’s you who’s teasing and touching me.

His reply is nearly instant, and by now you’ve completely forgotten about the movie playing on the screen in front of you. 

-9:59pm: Do you wish you had a cock to sit on, Sister? Bounce yourself in my lap while you try to stay quiet, just in case someone else is in the theater. Don’t you wish you could feel me stretching you open slowly?

It takes a concentrated effort not to moan as you drop your phone down into the cup holder and shift your legs further apart. The hand that was already running dangerously close to your panties gives up completely as you dive your hand underneath them and touch yourself. One more vibration later earns you a very tantalizing image- Copia has fully unzipped his pants and the tip of his cock is sticking through the unzipped portion of his trousers, purple and dotted with precum. You feel your breath lodge in your throat as you stare at the lewd photo. 

-10:01pm: If I were there right now, would you sink your pretty little cunt down on my cock? Let me spread you open in front of the screen as you try to stay silent? Bite your plump little lower lip while I grip your hips and roll you on my lap?

“Fuck,” you hiss to yourself as the pad of your finger makes contact with your clit. You drop the phone back into the cup holder as your head drops back onto your chair. A small stifled groan leaves you and you sit upright sharply, looking down at the person in the front row to make sure that they hadn’t heard. They don’t seem to have-- they’re a bit too busy on their own phone, it appears. You take out your own phone and text Copia back quickly.

10:03pm: I can’t do this right now!! I just moaned in the fucking THEATER! There’s one other person in here and I’m so scared they heard me!

His answer is swift and makes your stomach drop in lust.

-10:03pm: I don’t care. Do it again.  
-10:03pm: Now.

It takes everything inside of you not to moan at his words and you feel a brief touch of embarrassment once more at the prospect of someone hearing you, but your hand drops back to your pussy quickly. You dive one finger below the waist band of the crotch of your panties and yank them to the side, your slim middle finger quickly sliding inside of yourself. A full body shudder runs through you as you press your palm against your clit, using the motion to tease yourself in a see-saw tandem bike of pleasure between your palm and your finger.

So engrossed in your own public self pleasure are you that you don’t notice that the person at the front of the theater has disappeared. It’s only when two hands drop onto your shoulders from behind you that your eyes fly open. Your jaw drops open to shout in surprise, but your mouth is quickly covered by a leather glove. One that you recognize. You twist your head quickly to look behind you accusingly-- Copia himself is standing behind you, his face flushed red and chest heaving in lust. 

“I told you to do it again.” He moves his hand away from your mouth, giving you room to speak. 

“I’d rather do it to you,” you whisper, just in case there’s anyone else that you can’t see in the theater. He looks around furtively before hopping lithely over the row of chairs and sitting in the seat beside you, his legs already spread enough to allow the hardened outline of his cock to show along his thigh. 

Instantly your mouth is water as your hands go to the bulge in his pants, trailing along the shaft of his cock until you come to the zipper, still unzipped from his teasing photo earlier. With a grimace at the floor, you slide down to your knees and wince slightly as you feel the sticky floor under you. It’s quickly forgotten, however, when Copia pulls his cock out of his pants and grips it tightly at the base, moving it in invitation for you.   
You look over your shoulder once more before you bring your lips to the head of his cock, taking him slowly into your mouth until your nose touches the base of his cock. He groans quietly, one of his hands coming to the back of your head to pet your hair gently as he does so. He only lets you bob your head along his shaft a few times before his fingers tighten in your hair and he pulls you up and away from him. His chest is heaving as he attempts to control his breathing and his white eye seems to glow unnaturally in the light from the movie screen.

“You remember what I said I wanted earlier? Do you want to be a good girl and do it?" When you nod and start to get to your feet, his hand snaps forward to grip your chin, forcing eye contact momentarily. "Good girls stay silent."

"Yes, Papa," you say quietly, turning around to face the screen and wriggling your skirt above your waist. Copia holds his cock still for you in his first as you pull your panties to the side and slow sink down onto him. It takes a concentrated effort not to moan as his cock stretches you luxuriously wide. You always think that you're ready for his size, but it's always a surprise to you when he sinks home. 

"Such a good girl," Copia practically growls in your ear as he tucks your hair back with one gloved hand. As soon as you’re fully seated on his cock he thrusts upward just slightly, allowing you to get used to the feel of him before he puts a hand on your shoulder and begins thrusting in earnest. You’re able to use the leverage from the arms of the chair you’re in to raise yourself off of his lap slightly, giving him more room to move his hips against yours. 

Copia brings both hands to your hips now, gripping you tightly and pulling you down into his lap as he thrusts upwards and your mouth drops open in a silent “Oh” as you feel your climax approaching closer and closer. He leans in close to you and bites the back of your neck as you cum, slowing his thrusts slightly as your cunt grips his cock tightly in the throes of your pleasure. 

“You like cumming on your Papa’s cock? Tell me how hard it is to stay quiet when I’m inside of you.” Copia brings his hand back to your face, turning your head towards his as he continues moving inside of you, chasing his own pleasure now. “Tell Papa.”

“Feels… so good… Just want--” You break off into a gasp, pressing your lips together tightly in a vain attempt to stay quiet. Copia growls in your ear as he finishes as well, his cock pulsing inside of you as thick ropes of cum fill you. Breathing heavily he pets your head gently and pulls you back against him, pressing kiss after kiss to your temple.

“So good for me, hm? Such a good Sister to take her Papa so well… and in public too.” At his words you startle slightly, looking towards the front of the theater where the person had been sitting down at the front. To your relief, he’s gone… or perhaps you’re sitting on him.


End file.
